


Daylight

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Cashton, M/M, Songfic, Vampire Ashton, Vampire Luke, Vampire Turning, a funny one though, i think, idk luke's kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Before we started it was over, I feel our bodies getting colder. He gives me, a feeling that I can't fight.//</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Calum and Ashton have been dating for a while, and how the hell did Calum never notice this?</p><p>feat. Calum as the cute one, Ashton as the nice vampire who's also cute, Luke as Ashton's snarky best friend, and Michael as...Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic (yay) I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE LYRICS ARE MINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL SONG WRITERS, I IN NO WAY OWN THIS SONG. ALL CREDIT GOES TO 5SOS.

***** 

Calum giggles as Ashton pecks his lips again. "You're so cute, Cal." The curly haired boy starts trailing his kisses down the younger boy's neck. "I love you, Ashy." Calum mutters and Ashton starts sucking a hickey into his neck. "Love you, too." The elder whispers. All of a sudden, Calum is feeling a sharp pain in his neck. "Ash, that hurts, stop." He says, trying to push his boyfriend off. Ashton growls, leaning into Calum's neck more. "Ashton, I said stop!"

Since when did Ashton get so strong?

"Calm. Down." His boyfriend grits out. Calum finally pries himself away, scooting away. He holds a hand to his neck, then pulls it back for a second to find it stained red. "You bit me..." He mutters, moving further away. "Calum, I-" Ashton starts and reaches out to the brunette. "No, don't touch me!" Calum exclaims and stands up. "I-I have to go." He says and walks out of the bedroom, still holding a hand to his neck. He knew just who to go to in this situation.

Michael.

*****

Calum knocks on his friend's door, shivering slightly. The door opens seemingly by itself and Calum steps in nervously, look around. All of a sudden, Michael pops out from behind the door, laughing hysterically. 

"Oh my god, Cal, you should've seen your face! You actually thought- yeah, like my door would open by itself! That'd be some creepy shit right there." He says, his laughter slowly dying down.

It stops immediately when he sees Calum's expression, though.

"Cal, what happened? Fuck, is that blood?" Michael asks when he sees Calum's woozy expression. "Come in, tell me what happened."

Michael Clifford really was the best friend ever. He could be insulting you one minute, then begging for cuddles the next.

And, of course, no one could deny puppy eyes, sweater paw Michael anything.

He was  _obsessed_ with anything supernatural. Or anything remotely mythical. That's why Calum came to him. He knew that Michael would be able to explain this to him. "What happened to you? You look like crap." Oh yeah, another thing about Michael; brutally honest. He can't control most of the things he says. Which is probably why Calum's his only friend.

"It was Ashton. He bit me, and I told him to stop. I don't know what happened, but I was bleeding, and I didn't-"

"He bit you? And you were bleeding?"

"Yeah." Calum answers and Michael mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, 'I fucking knew it'. 

"What?" The brunette asks, looking into his friend's bright green eyes.

*****

"What do you mean?" Calum asks when Michael finishes telling him his theory about Ashton being an undead creature of the night. 

"Why can't you see it? Ashton's a fucking vampire, and he drank from you." The blonde explains and Calum shakes his head. "N-No, that's not true, it can't-" He cuts himself off when he realizes how stupid he sounds. All the signs add up.

Ashton's always been squeamish around blood, ever since Calum's known him. He almost never went outside, and when he did, he always wore sunglasses and sweaters. And that ring that he claimed was a gift from his mom. Liar.

"You have to break it off with him, Cal. It didn't get too bad this time, but who knows what could happen next time? I don't want anything happening to you." Michael says, almost daring him to say no. "Okay." "Okay?" "Okay."

"You promise?" "I promise."

But Calum's never been that good at keeping promises.

*****

Calum walks up to Ashton's door, ringing the doorbell. A tall blonde answers, his piercing blue eyes seemingly staring right into Calum's soul. "Um, hi. Is Ashton here?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "So  _you're_ Calum?" He asks and Calum nods sheepishly. "Oh, goody." He comments with an eye roll, then walks away, leaving the door open. Calum assumes that means he can come in, so he walks into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"It's  _so_ great that you're here. Ashton's been a total dick all week. I tried to tell him to just order Chinese food, but he ignored me." The boy says sarcastically. "Oh my god, that was completely rude of me. I don't mean to come across as racist."

Calum stays silent, ignoring the offensive joke. (And he's not Asian, he's Kiwi and Scottish.) Something about this boy's outspokeness reminds him of Michael. But at least Michael knows the limits (and isn't sorta kinda really terrifying).

"Ashton's upstairs, if you were wondering. You two must have some great conversations, him being broodingly silent and you not saying anything." The blonde says, putting ear buds in his ears as Calum mutters an almost inaudible 'thank you' before running up the stairs.

He knocks on the familiar bedroom door. "Go away, Luke. I'd like to go 10 minutes without your smart ass attitude." "It's not Luke." Calum says, figuring that the blonde was Luke. There's a few moments of silence. "No, Calum, you can't be here, I could hurt you." Ashton responds quietly, concern strong in his tone.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door. And you better open this door, because Luke was really creeping me out." Calum says and he hears a laugh from downstairs. He dismisses it as Ashton sighs, opening the door. The brunette walks into Ashton's room and sits on his bed as his boyfriend closes the door.

"Calum, I can't handle what I did to you. I shouldn't have-" "So you are a vampire." "Uh, yeah."

Ashton sits down next to him. "We can't see each other anymore. I could hurt you, god, Calum, I could kill you. And I almost did. So why did you come back?" Calum sighs. "I don't know."

Then an idea strikes him.

"Turn me." Ashton's eyes widen. "W-What? No, Cal, I can't do that to you." Calum shakes his head. "I'll be fine, I swear. Just do it. We can be together forever-" The brunette starts, but his boyfriend cuts him off. "No, Calum, you don't know what this could do to you. It messed me up so much, to see everyone I cared about age while I stayed the same. And to watch them die, Cal, it hurt me. I'm not letting you go through the same thing."

"You're the only one I care about. And we could-" "What about Michael?"

Fuck. Calum forgot about Michael (which is saying a lot). Granted, he would have a field if he found out his friend was a vampire, but still, he would grow old and eventually die while Calum stayed 19 his whole life.

"I wanna be with you." Calum says, starting to tear up. "I know, but we can't. I- what are you doing?" Ashton asks as Calum scratches down his own neck harshly.

"Do it. Now. Turn me, Ash." "No, I can't, I won't-" "This is what I _want._ Turn me right now." Calum orders, his wound welling up with blood. 

"C-Cal..." Ashton whispers, his eyes flicking down to the younger boy's neck. He's starting to get flustered, it's easy to see.

The vampire shakes his head a little. He bites his own wrist. "Drink this. Then I'll snap your neck, and you'll be a vampire. When you wake up, you'll be a vampire." He explains, then sees Calum's expression. "You have to die with a vampire's blood in your system. Trust me, that's how it works."

"I trust you."

*****

Calum's eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly, nearly headbutting Ashton. "D-Did it work?" The curly haired boy laughs slightly. "Well, you're awake, aren't you? Id say it worked." He sees Calum's hands shaking. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty..."

Ashton hands him a red liquid and the younger boy drinks it greedily. "C-Can I go see Michael?" The curly haired boy sighs sadly. "I don't think so. At least, not yet. You're not strong enough to control your-"  "Okay, I get it."

Calum looks down. "I'm still-" "Later."

The brunette sighs and stands up, looking out of Ashton's window. He feels his boyfriend walk up behind him. "My parents are gonna be wondering where I am." He says monotonously. "You shouldn't go back yet. Not until you can control yourself."

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna be here for a while. Wanna make out?"

"S-Sure."

Calum presses his lips to Ashton's feverishly and pushes him back onto the bed. "You-You're right, being able to control yourself does take a wh-while." Ashton stutters as Calum kisses down his neck, biting lightly with his fangs. 

"I'm glad. You make me feel good." Calum responds in a lower voice, ignoring the annoyed sigh and the yell of 'quit the vampire sex. Some of us are single!' from Luke that he can hear from here. He trails his hand down Ashton's chest. "In more ways than one." He whispers.

*****

A couple days later (after a lot of hot vampire sex), Ashton finally deemed that Calum was okay to go back home as long as he wasn't hungry.

Calum walks into his house. "Hey, Calum, where've you-" Calum ignores his sister as he runs up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He lies down on his bed, biting down on his pillow. He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but he knows that it's because he and Ashton were, as Luke would put it, 'going at it like rabbits all night'.

_"Calum! I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been?" Michael asks, hugging Calum Calum tightly. The vampire gulps. trying to ignore his friend's scent._

" _J-Just around." He responds._

" _Well, we have a lot of catching up to do. I missed my cuddle buddy!"_

_By the second movie, the temptation is almost to great for Calum, and Michael, with his 'no personal space' tendency is not making it easier. He nuzzles his head into the brunette's neck. That's when Calum loses control. He turns Michael over and pins him to the couch._

_"Cal, what are you-" "Shut up."_

_Calum bites down into Michael's neck. The older boy gasps, black spots starting to cloud his vision._

_"Calum..." He mumbles as his pulse slows down, eventually stopping._

Calum pops up, looking around and breathing heavily. He wouldn't do that to Michael. He could control himself. He had to.

How could he even sleep? Wasn't he dead? This literally makes no sense. Ashton _had_ told him that one of the powers that came with being a vampire might have been being able to see into the future. 

But that's not what happened.

Was it?

*****

"A-Ash, wake up! We need to go, I can't stay here, I'll hurt him." Calum says as he shakes his boyfriend awake, hearing a faint 'shut the hell up, Ash!' from Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Ashton asks, his voice rough from sleep. And, even though he's technically not alive, Calum still gets those damn butterflies in his stomach.

"I had a vision, and I killed him. I killed him and I don't want to do it in real life. You gotta help me."

Ashton nods, sitting up. "You can stay here until you can fully control yourself. Then we're coming back. You can't jsut run away from your old life." Calum nods quickly. "I won't. I just don't want to hurt him."

His boyfriend lays back down.

"Care to join me?"

*****

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to turn you. You're way too innocent to be a vampire." Ashton says and Calum looks up at him. "Don't you like it when I'm innocent?" He questions, pouting a little.

"Cal, this wasn't supposed to be a new start for you. You have to carry on with your life like normal." The brunette nods mutely, looking down again.

"I'm scared, Ash, I don't want to hurt anybody." "You can't control if you hurt someone. Everyone loses control sometimes. I've even done it a few times."

"But, don't you ever feel bad?" Calum's sweeter than candy. It is now a proven fact. "You'll have to learn to not think about those things. I've done terrible things, but I now that I can't erase them. And I don't want to. This is who you are now. You don't have to be an emotionless asshole like Luke is, but you do have to embrace being this way."

Calum nods firmly, smirking a little.

*****

"You're a vampire." Michael says, first thing, when Calum comes to visit him. "What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You have more swagger and 'breaking up with Ashton took all of three weeks." Calum looks down, sighing. "Now you're gonna stay 19, and I'll be an old man." Michael whines, falling face down onto his bed. "What if there was a way?" And Calum didn't have to say anything else. Michael knew what he was talking about.

"Well, as you know, I have researched the topic once or twice." 

The vampire lays down on the bed next to his friend. "Would you want that?"

Michael smiles. "Is the pope Catholic?"

*****

"So...we're all vampires?" Luke asks and Michael rolls his eyes. "Yes, it appears so, Blondie. God, you are so smart." He comments dryly and Luke glares at him.

"I could easily rip your throat out."

"Is that a threat?"

Ashton stands up abruptly, grabbing Calum's hand and walking with him upstairs. "Where the hell are you going?" Michael asks and Calum turns around, shrugging. "Just to talk in Ashton's room. With the door locked. And don't come in. Love ya!" He says and blows a kiss to Michael.

"Fucking sex addicts!" Luke yells after them before sighing. "We could have vampire orgies." Michael says in wonder and the blonde looks up at him, thinking about it. "That'd be hot." Michael smiles and nods.

And yeah, they're not perfect. They can't stop themselves from doing stupid things. They're a group of vampires.

They're just running from the daylight.

 

_fin_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! If you want to request a song, comment with the pairing (boyxboy, 1D or 5SOS) that you want! I'll try to do all! :)


End file.
